Nameless Yet
by Frightened Rabbit
Summary: Kana comes to the capital of the Third Toutoh Empire to start new life. Little did she know, that to rent an apartment was this hard. She finally rents one, and its unexpected tentant is...? Will be rated M later for future chapters.


"Thank you, ma'am". Kana deeply bowed to the landlady. Ohhh, those could be a real pain if not dealt with properly. A drop of sweat formed on Kana's forehead as she continued standing in a bowing pose. The landlady, a dried out, wrinkly woman in her sixties seemed to be enjoying the treatment she received from a young, tall, blond woman. Not an inch of Asian blood, the old woman thought to herself. But foreigners are easier to get more money from, especially young women. Desperately looking for a safe place to stay at, ready to agree to whatever crazy conditions the landlords come up with. Life in the Third Toutoh Empire is a constant fight for survival. Those who have money, have more security. Those who have power, offer even more security. And those who have neither are good disposable tools, the more naiive the better. This was the twisted philosophy of any Toutoh citizen that knew how to stay wealthy. But people that come here are clueless. The bowing blond woman was no exception. Kana knew that the apartment she's just rented was at least twice cheaper than the price the landlady demanded from her. Kana didn't grow up in the countryside, yet life in the capital was a completely different thing. A different world. No friends, no relatives, no acquaintances, On your own. Forget about your pride and slowly carve your way up in this monstrously big world.  
>However, this time Kana was really grateful, so she didn't clench her teeth when bowing for the hundredth time. She didn't know it was so expensive to rent an apartment in the capital. She did her homework, researched the rent price level. But who trusts newspapers nowadays? A wrinkle appeared between Kana's brows. She completely ignored the line "For the final price please contact the owner". But today she could consider herself lucky. Even though the price turned out to be higher than expected, it was still tolerable.<p>The landlady finally broke the silence, telling Kana she hopes the girl will enjoy her living here. Kana looked away, smiling. She was not fond of old people, but for some reason this particular grandma felt particularly disgusting, and Kana couldn't wait to go see her apartment already. Yes... she agreed to something she hasn't even seen. It was a gamble, but it was already dark outside, clock in the hall proudly announced that it was already 11pm and the residents should take into account that it's not safe outside, advicing women and kids to stay inside. Kana had nowhere to go and, being really tight on budget, she didn't want to waste money on hotels. The landlady finally gave her the keys - two, one as a spare. Kana forced a smile, feeling disgusted deep inside with the sensation of holding a pair of golden keys in her hand covered with the sweat of the old lady's palm. Just hurry up and let me go to sleep already. The landlady's gotten everything she wanted from the blonde and, not intending to keep her company any longer, excused herself, wishing Kana a good night.<p>

In the elevator Kana let out a heavy sigh. A sigh that took out all the weariness and all the negative emotions she's experienced today. Convinced that the beginning of a new life is always very stressful, Kana grabbed her lugguage and marched out of the elevator and down the hall. Her apartment was supposed to be on the left. 331, huh. Kana looked at the keys. Her own place. The first time she'll be living alone, as an adult. And these were the keys to her new life. Having found the door Kana easily opened the lock. It wasn't elaborate, but the building security was really tight, so she didn't have to worry about that. All pumped up, Kana kicked the door open.

The lights were on. Judging from the number of the doors it had two rooms (probably bedrooms), one living room combined with the hall and a spacious kitchen. The interior looked plain boring, nothing extra, only necessities, two couches, a table, and huge widescreen TV with a dvd player. Walls were simply covered in gray tiles which only added to the lifeless atmosphere of the apartment. Tired, Kana put all her lugguage next to one of the couches that faced the door, and moved in the direction of the bathroom. Did she hear it right? Kana could slightly hear the sound of the shower. Geez, just how disrespectful can people be here? At least, make the freshly rented apartment presentable to the customer! Irritated, Kana went towards the bathroom. Having made only one step, she froze. For a moment there she forgot about her tiredness, desperate desire to shower her worries away and the purpose for coming here. No no no, what she saw wasn't a monster, a ghost or anything supernatural of that sort.

It was simply a man. A man in black sports pants, undone white shirt and a towel on the head, covering his wet hair. He was wearing glasses with thick black frames. If it were not for the situation she was in, Kana would definitely get excited about seeing a handsome man like that. She adored those who wore glasses. Not to mention his black hair and seemingly perfect body. But this kind of thoughts didn't cross Kana's mind. Not once. She stood there with her eyes wide open, as if about to pop out and fall on the floor. The man noticed Kana and also froze. What's with this situation, Kana thought. He doesn't seem to be a burglar, because no burglar is impudent enough to actually shower at his victims' homes. But this realization only made the whole situation creepier. The man continued staring at her, not moving a muscle, his hand still on his head, holding the towel. Kana looked him in the eyes and felt for a second she was being sucked in. The power they emitted was overwhelming. Eyes of superiority. Kana couldn't move a inch, she was scared..  
>"W... who are you?", Kana could barely speak.<br>"Should be asking you the same. Barging into people's homes like that," his voice was deep.  
>Barging? What is he talking about? Is he completely nuts? Just who's the one that's barging?<br>"It's my apartment, oi. I've just paid three months worth of rent for it, and you're telling me I'm the one who's in the wrong here?" Kana slowly got used to this man's presence and her tempter started showing up.

The whole thing was even worse than she suspected. 


End file.
